


I Can Wait

by openandbroken



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 20:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13039137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/openandbroken/pseuds/openandbroken
Summary: It takes Jace a while, but Simon can wait.





	I Can Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Gift for [CreepingSoul](https://creepingsoul.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> Written for the 2017 Jimon Secret Snowflake. 
> 
> Beta'd by [Claire](http://sunshinerosende.tumblr.com/) at [Shadowhunters Betas](http://shadowhuntersbetas.tumblr.com/)! Thank you! All mistakes are completely my fault.

 

_Thud._

_Thud. Thud._

_Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud._

_Thud. Thud._

Simon followed the sounds down the hallway, rounding a corner and stepping into the open.  He walked across the high impact flooring and came to a stop against the opposite wall.  “Figured I’d find you here.”

Jace glanced at the other man out of the corner of his eye, fists never stopping their assault on the bag.  “You know.”  It wasn’t a question.

Simon sighed, “Yeah.  Clary called me as soon as you left.”  He went over to a stack of mats and jumped up on them.  Legs dangling over the edge, he leaned back on his palms.  “Said you shut down when you guys read the results.” 

_Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud._

“I knew there were only two places you’d go.”

Jace grunted in response, his feet quickly moving him around the bag as his fists connected over and over.

“I knew as soon as the shock wore off you’d be pissed.  You’d come here before heading to visit him,” he explained carefully, watching Jace’s reaction. 

The blonde stopped dead in his tracks, locked his jaw, and then reared back, giving the bag one last punch and sending it swinging.  “Fuck you, Simon,” but there was no heat in his words.  He brought his gloves up to his head, inhaled, and let out a scream.

Simon immediately jumped down and started slowly walking over to Jace.  He reached out to put his hand on Jace’s shoulder but the other man jerked away.  He watched as Jace took measured breaths, watched as the emotions rolled over him in waves.  Eventually, he reached into the bag at his hip and pulled out a paper bag.  He held it out in offering and waited.

Jace heard the sound of the paper, heard Simon shift from foot to foot.  Squeezing his eyes shut, he took one last deep breath before opening them once again, looking up just enough to see the offering.  He stared at the bag as took the gloves off and flexed his hands a few times.  “Thank you,” he whispered, his voice betraying how he felt – broken. 

Simon nodded, then realized Jace wasn’t looking at him.  “Did you-,” he stopped when Jace took the bag and turned, starting to walk away.  He cautiously started following the blonde as he flicked the lights off and made his way out.

Jace made sure Simon was out of the gym and then locked the door behind them.  He dropped his keys into the pocket of his jeans and then thrust his hands into the pockets of his hoodie.  Head down, shoulders hunched, he turned and walked away.

Simon frowned at Jace’s retreating back and watched as he took off down the block.  He squared his shoulders and adjusted the strap of his bag before starting to follow the other man.  Always a few steps behind, he followed in silence hoping that just the knowledge he was there was enough to comfort Jace.  Simon knew if – no _when_ – Jace wanted to talk, he would.  He moved at his own pace.  Simon just knew he had to be there when it happened.

 

*****

 

“Simon got the next volume for us,” Jace whispered, shifting and moving from a squat to fully sitting on the ground.  Folding his legs under himself, he pushed up the arms of his hoodie and looked down at the comic in his hands.  For a few minutes, all he did was stare at the glossy cover and sit there in silence.  Eventually, he closed his eyes and swallowed down the emotions that threatened to rise to the surface.

When he was sure he wouldn’t crumble, he sighed, “I was hoping I’d also have some good news to tell you, but it doesn’t look like things are going my way.”  He finally looked up at the granite slab in front of him, focusing on breathing in and out, as he reached out to trace the etching.  He traced the name and dates before tracing over the word that meant the most to him at that moment.  _Brother_.

“You and Alec and Iz will always be my family,” he barely got out, placing his palm against the cold stone.  “But part of me always hoped to find a blood match.  If no other reason than to get answers.  Guess it wasn’t meant to be because we got the results back and Clary and I aren’t related.  _At all_.”

In the background, he heard a twig snap and leaves rustle but he ignored it.  Instead, he gripped the comic tighter in his hands and cleared his throat.  Flipping it open and turning to the first page, a small smile played at his lips at the image of what he knew Max would say to him.  “Yeah, I know.  I can hear you loud and clear.  Pity party is over and time to find out what the runaways are up to now.”

Jace started in on what had become his ritual, his normal routine, when he visited Max’s grave.  He read the comic out loud, to himself and to Max, who he knew would be there listening.  It was a little while later when a thought popped into his mind.  “Wherever you are, did you get your own ‘Old Lace’?” Jace wondered aloud.  “I hope so buddy.  I hope so.”  He shook his head and went back to reading and read until his throat was raw.  Eventually, he closed the comic and took a few moments to clear his mind.  After promising to finish the story the next time, Jace stood and let the feeling return to his legs. 

When he felt ready, he turned and started to make his way out of the cemetery.  “Goodnight Simon,” he said as he passed by Simon’s hiding place.  It wasn’t until a few paces later that Jace stopped, and without turning around added, “And thanks.”  As he started walking again, heading towards the busy street, he heard the other man’s reply.

“Always.”

 

*****

 

“I need your spit.”

And that had Jace nearly spitting as he choked on the bite of sandwich he had just taken.  “Excuse me?” he asked when he had cleared his throat.  He looked over at Alec who was sitting across the desk from him and raised an eyebrow.

“Don’t look at me,” Alec shook his head.  “I don’t even want to know.”

Simon rolled his eyes and dropped his bag on the desk as he pulled up a chair.  “Well, it’s too late now,” he huffed, exasperated.  “You can’t eat or drink for thirty minutes before you spit.”

“Again, what are you talking about?” Jace asked as Alec snorted.

Simon looked at Alec and then to Jace.  Leaning forward in the chair, he wrung his hands as he started to explain.  “Promise you’ll hear me out?” 

Jace put down the sandwich and crossed his arms over his chest.  He eyed Simon suspiciously but then nodded for the other man to continue.

“I know the DNA test with Clary was the last lead you had in finding your birth family,” Simon started.  He looked nervously between the other two men and rushed to continue when he noticed Alec straightening up and posturing.  “I don’t mean to bring up bad memories, I just wanted to give you one last shot.  Maybe call it a Hail Mary?”

Jace glanced at Alec and took a few deep breaths before turning back to Simon.  “What do you mean?”

“I’ve been doing some research into my own family tree and decided to take that DNA test that tells you your ancestry.”  He flipped open the flap on his bag and reached in, digging around for a moment before finally pulling out a green and white box.  “Whenever you take the test and send it in to get your results, they keep your DNA in the system.  If someone else takes the test, and has any matching DNA, it alerts you and tells you what their possible connection is.  Like I took the test and then mom did.  When her test was finalized, I got an email letting me know I had a match.  When I logged in, it told me I had a DNA match, likely parent.”  
  
“What’s your point, Simon?” Jace picked up his sandwich and started eating again.  “I don’t have any matches.  Only child, parents dead.  Remember?”

“No, Jace,” Simon quickly shook his head and moved the edge of his seat.  “You don’t understand.  You-”

“Get to the point,” Alec said through gritted teeth.  He could see the unease written all over Jace and the instinct to protect was kicking in.

“My _point_ ,” Simon rushed, grabbing the box and sliding it across the table to Jace, “is that you can take the test, send it in, and then wait.  If anyone in the world – the _world_ , Jace – has any similar DNA, they’ll let you know.  Then you can do what you will with that info.  It’s all anonymous, unless you choose to have your name displayed.  You control the privacy.”

Jace finished chewing and swallowed hard before sitting back in his chair.  He sat there in silence, staring at the box Simon had pushed towards him. 

“If nothing comes of it,” Simon spoke up quietly, “then no harm, no foul.  At least you’ll get some knowledge of your ancestry, which is cool in and of itself, if you think about it.  I figured you could put it out there in the universe and see what happens.  You never know.”  He gave a final shrug and slumped down in his own chair.  This had not gone how he had expected, although he didn’t really know _what_ he had been expecting.

Alec was the one to break the awkward silence that had settled over the room.  “We should be getting back,” he cleared his throat and stood, grabbing the empty food containers left over from his lunch and tossing them in the trash can.  “Izzy should be done with the self-defense class and we need to set up for our afternoon classes.  I think you have a training session with Miguel, don’t you Jace?”

Jace lifted his gaze from the box and met Simon’s eyes.  “Thank you,” was all he managed to get out around the lump in his throat.

Simon gave a small, wary smile.  “You’re welcome.”  He stared back at Jace for a moment before standing and grabbing his bag off the table, sliding the strap over his head and across his shoulder.  “Look,” he lifted the chair he had been sitting in and set it behind the other desk.  “There’s no pressure at all man.  None.  I promise.”  He met his eyes once again.  “I’ll talk to you later?”

Jace only nodded.

“Come on,” Alec interrupted and motioned to Simon.  “I’ll walk you out.”

Simon finally looked away from the blonde and nodded to Alec.  Turning around, he opened the office door and walked out, Alec right behind him.  As soon as he heard the door close, he spun around, “I’m sorry if I overstepped.  I just thought-”

Alec held up his hand to stop the younger man and Simon instantly shut his mouth.  He stood there and stared him down, before finally sighing and clasping Simon on the shoulder.  “You did good,” he saw Simon visibly relax at his reassurance, “he just needs time to process.”

Simon nodded and let out the breath he hadn’t known he was holding.  “I can wait.”

 

*****

 

Jace sat there exhausted, staring at the box like it might explode.  His body hurt from teaching classes and sparring all day, just as his head hurt from all the thoughts that were on endless loop. 

“What are you still doing here?  It’s late, go home.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” he jumped at the sudden voice and spun around.  “Izzy, for god’s sake...,” he trailed off, quickly grabbing the box and shoving it in his gym bag.  He watched her as she moved around the room, dropping papers on Alec’s desk before going back to her own and sitting on the edge.  “I could ask you the same thing.  I thought you left a while ago.”

She shook her head and sat there, staring back at Jace.  “Alec told me what happened.”

He rolled his eyes and then leaned back, resting his head on the back of his chair and staring up at the ceiling.  He didn’t know what to say because he didn’t know how he felt.  The past few weeks of his life had been turned upside down and nothing made sense anymore.

After a few minutes of silence, it was Izzy who finally broke it.  “You still in there?”

Jace grunted in response and turned his head to look at his sister.  “I don’t know what you want me to say,” he finally admitted.

“I don’t _want_ you to say anything,” Izzy crossed her legs.  “I just want you to know I’m here, Alec’s here.  We’re both here.  Whenever you’re ready.”

“Ready?  Ready for what?”

She rolled her eyes, “To admit what’s really bothering you.”

He narrowed his eyes and stared at her. 

Izzy crossed her arms and met his stare.  “I had a class of fifteen preschoolers today,” she said flatly, never blinking.  “If that didn’t break me, this won’t try my patience either.”

The stare down only lasted another minute before Jace finally cracked, shaking his head and looking away.  “I’m not ready.”  His voice was barely a whisper as he dropped his gaze to where his bag lay on the floor.

“And that’s more than fine,” Izzy answered.  She gave him another long look before uncrossing her arms and standing, moving to sit behind her desk.  Pulling the tie out of her hair, she let her hair down and shifted in her seat, bringing her right leg up and tucking it under her.  She grumbled to herself over the amount of paperwork she had waiting for her and set to work.

The pair sat there in comfortable, familiar silence.  Jace alone in his own head, trying to make sense of all the thoughts bombarding him, and Izzy working diligently on scheduling for the entire gym.  She didn’t know how long they sat there, but she startled when he broke the silence.

“Why is he doing this?  Why does he care so much?” Jace wondered.  As soon as he realized he had said the words out loud, he squeezed his eyes shut and groaned, mentally kicking himself. 

Izzy cocked her head and turned to stare at him, sadness in her eyes.  “Why is it so hard for you to believe that people love you?  That people genuinely care about you?”  Jace’s eyes flew open and he turned to her, opening his mouth to respond, but she held up a hand to stop him.  “Those were rhetorical,” a small smile played at her lips. 

“Simon has no duty to me, he doesn’t owe me anything,” he eventually whispered.  “There’s no reason for him to put up with me and my fucked up life.”  He was barely keeping it together himself, how was he supposed to be there for someone else?  It wouldn’t be fair to Simon.

“Pretty sure he knows what he’s getting in to,” Izzy turned to fully face him. 

“No, he really doesn’t.”

Izzy folded her hands in her lap and sat there studying Jace.  When she was satisfied, she nodded and took a deep breath.  “Something tells me that whether you want to admit it or not, you feel something for him,” she said quietly.  “Otherwise it wouldn’t be affecting you so much and you wouldn’t be putting up such a fight.  I truly believe that if Alec or I had suggested that DNA test, you would have thrown it at us and stormed out of here.”  She bit her lip and chose her next words carefully.  “We know about your visits to Max’s grave.”

Jace looked up and met her eyes with an expression of equal parts guilt and sadness.  “I’m sorry.”

“Oh, Jace,” she sighed.  “You have nothing to be sorry for.”  She wanted to reach for him, to comfort him, but she knew his body language well enough to know it wasn’t the right time.  Instead, she continued, slowly and cautiously.  “You never told us, _any_ of us.  Except for Simon.  What do you think that says?”

Jace opened his mouth to protest, to say _something_ , but nothing came out.  Instead, he closed his mouth and leaned forward, burying his head in his hands.

Izzy sat there and watched her brother.  Watched the emotions roll over him, flowing from one into another.  She finally stood and walked over, kneeling down beside him as she placed her hands over his.  “It’s ok, Jace.”

He focused on breathing in and out, hoping to calm himself.  “I just want things to make sense,” his voice muffled by his hands.

She leaned up and kissed the top of his head.  Pulling his hands away from his face, she dipped her head to make sure she had his full attention.  “They will, when the time is right,” she squeezed his hands.  “And when the time is right, you’ll know.”

Jace nodded in understanding and then glanced past Izzy to the corner of the box peeking out of his bag.

“You going to be ok?”  When he nodded, Izzy gave his hands one last reassuring squeeze and stood.  “Ok then.  I’m done for the day, I’ll finish up tomorrow morning.”  She walked back over to her desk and grabbed her own gym bag from the floor.  “You’ll lock up?”

“Of course,” he answered, watching her make her way to the office door.

Just as she was about to leave, she stopped and turned back around.  “We love you, Jace.  Whatever you need, whenever you need it, we’ll be there.”  With that said, she gave a small smile and walked out of the office and across the gym. 

Jace watched her leave and as he heard her keys locking the front door, he reached over and pulled out the DNA kit.  Holding it in his hands, he turned it over and over, letting his mind wander to all the possibilities.  Maybe Simon was right.  Maybe he should put it out there and let the universe do with it what it will.

“Just do it for fuck’s sake,” he scolded himself.  Ripping open the box, he pulled out the instructions and started reading.  He could do this.  He _would_ do this. 

It took longer than he expected, because for some reason they needed a lot more spit than he thought was necessary, but eventually he had the tube filled and in the return mailer.  Picking it up, he stood and grabbed his bag.  Keys in one hand, DNA kit in the other, he dropped the package in the mail on his way out the door. 

“Here goes nothing.” 

 

*****

 

“Hey, thanks for meeting me.”  Jace slid into the booth and smiled.

“Sure thing, what’s up?”

Jace gave a sheepish grin.  “Well, I figured since it was your idea, you should be here when I opened the email.”

Simon looked at him in pure confusion.  “What was my idea?  I have so many great ones, you’ll have to help me out here by narrowing it down,” he joked.

“Sure,” Jace snorted with laughter then sobered up.  “I uh. I actually sent in that DNA test you gave me and they emailed me that my results are in.”

“Really?  That’s great!”  Simon moved his drink over to the side and leaned forward.  “What did it say?  What kind of results?  Ancestry?  DNA match?”

“Just the ancestry part,” he bit his lip.

“Still Jace, that’s amazing,” Simon comforted.  He reached out and placed his hand on the blonde’s forearm.  “No matter what it says, you’re going to know more about your history than you did yesterday.”

He nodded and looked down at the phone in his hands, trying not to stare at Simon’s hand resting on his arm.  He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths before opening them again and swiping his thumb across the screen.  “Here goes nothing,” he whispered.

Simon pulled his hand back and started nervously shredding the paper napkin.  He cocked his head to the side as he watched Jace unlock his phone and pull up the results.  “When did you take the test, anyways?  When I left the test with you that day, I didn’t think you’d actually take it.  Then when you never mentioned it…”

“I actually-,” Jace cleared his throat and tried again.  “I actually took it that night.”

“That was like two months ago,” Simon gasped.  “And you didn’t say anything?”

Jace concentrated on logging into his account.  “I didn’t want to make a big deal about it.” 

There was a moment of awkward silence as Simon stared at Jace.  In the end, he shrugged, “Fair enough.”  He watched as one emotion after the other crossed Jace’s face.  Concentration then shock then confusion and then sadness.  “What?  What is it?”

“It’s just-” he stopped and looked up at Simon, biting his lip to keep his emotions in check.  “It’s just weird, unnerving really, knowing my ancestors came from all these places but yet I don’t even know where my parents came from.”

“Ok.  Stop and just breathe for a minute here,” Simon reached across and grabbed his hand.  “I know that’s where your mind is going now, but just remember what I said back when I gave you the test.  You can only do your part and then you put it out there in the universe.”  He gave his hand a reassuring squeeze and then pulled back.  “This may not tell you who your parents are, but at least now you have an idea of where you come from.”

Jace nodded, staring at Simon as he tried to temper the storm of thoughts racing through his mind.  Focusing on the smile and warm expression on the other man’s face, he was eventually able to relax himself and even felt the beginnings of a smile on his own lips.  “Thanks.”

Simon waved his hand, “Don’t worry about it.  That’s what friends are for.”  He motioned to the phone, “So what does it say?  How far did your ancestors travel to get to New York?”

“Across the Atlantic, apparently,” Jace answered.  He turned his phone and showed Simon.  “Looks as if I’m overwhelmingly British and Welsh.  There’s other stuff in there as well, like Scandinavian, but those two are by far the greatest percentage.”

“Wow, you weren’t kidding,” Simon grabbed the phone from Jace and looked more closely at the results.  He looked back up at him and raised an eyebrow, “Don’t tell me you’re a descendent from some British royalty.  I am not about to start calling you ‘your majesty’ or some shit like that.”

Jace actually laughed at that.  “I’m sure I’m not.  This isn’t some weird _Anastasia_ shit.  Things like that don’t happen in real life.”

Simon gaped at him in shock.  “You-” he stumbled.  “You actually made a cultural reference.”  He wiped his eye like he was wiping away a tear.  “I’m so proud.”

“Oh shut it,” Jace swiped his phone back and looked at the map on the screen, fighting back the smile that threatened to break out.

Simon laughed and reached for his drink.  The pair sat there in silence for a few moments, Jace absorbing the new information and Simon watching him.  It was Simon who spoke first.  “So.”

“Yes?”

“You’re coming to my show Saturday night, right?”

Jace looked up and smiled, thankful for the change of subject.  “Of course.”

“Great,” Simon couldn’t help the smile that lit up his face.  He quickly looked away and raised his glass to his lips.  Taking a long swallow, he continued on before he made an even bigger fool of himself.  “I’m actually nervous about this show.  I’m doing something different and going to end the set with a cover this time.”

“Which one?”  


“Ed Sheeran’s ‘What Do I Know’.”  At the look he got when he said that, he explained.  “Have you _heard_ the lyrics?  With the state of the world right now, especially the country, it’s fitting.  I was playing around with that type of song myself but he did it so much better so yeah.  Not even going to try and top that.”

Jace smiled to himself as an idea started to form.

 

*****

 

“Man, slow the fuck down will you?” Maia scolded, grabbing yet another empty glass from in front of the blonde.

Jace looked at her over his shoulder and glared.  “Another.”

“No,” she shook her head.  “I will not have you shift-faced and causing a scene during Simon’s set.”

“Can’t stop me from making a scene,” he snorted, turning back around to watch Simon perform.  “Come on, I need some liquid courage.”

“Water or coffee is all you’re getting from me.”  Maia glanced at him out of the corner of her eye as she made drinks for the other patrons sitting at the bar.

Jace pulled out his phone and checked the set list Simon had given him.  When he realized he only had one more song before his plan, he started to panic.  “Water,” he mumbled, turning his back to the stage and facing Maia.  His throat all of a sudden felt dry.

“You sure you’re alright, Jace?” she asked, grabbing a bottle of water and setting it down in front of him.  “You look like a caged animal ready to spring.”

He waved her off, “I’m fine.”  Twisting the cap off, he drained the bottle in a matter of seconds before setting it back on the counter.  “Wish me luck.”  With that said, he turned and made his way over to Luke, who was sitting near the side of the small stage.

“Hey man,” Luke greeted him.  When Jace sat down, he leaned over.  “You sure about this?” 

Jace simply nodded. 

“Ok then,” Luke smirked.  He opened his mouth but stopped as the current song ended and Simon began to speak.

“Thank you so much,” Simon smiled, a blush rising on his cheeks.  He took a sip from his bottle of water before continuing.  “This last song is going to be a first for me.  I usually perform original music but I came across this song and there was just no way I could top it.  Damn Ed Sheeran for being so good,” he joked, smiling when the crowd laughed along.  Strumming a few chords on his guitar, and adjusting some knobs, he got into position.  “This one is called ‘What Do I Know.’ Hope you like it.”

Jace instantly looked at Luke who grinned and gave him a pat on the back and a hidden thumbs up.  He gave a slight nod of his head, already too busy internally freaking out.  Trying to distract himself by looking around the crowded bar, his gaze landed at the table on the opposite side of the stage, where his friends and family sat.  Clary caught his eye and motioned for him to join them but he shook his head.  She raised an eyebrow in question but simply shrugged.

 

_Ain't got a soapbox I can stand upon_  
_But God gave me a stage, a guitar and a song_  
_My daddy told me, "Son, don't you get involved_  
_In politics, religions, other people’s quarrels."_

 

Swallowing hard and praying for his heart to stop racing, he concentrated on the lyrics and the sound of Simon’s voice.  He started tapping his fingers on his leg nervously as he stole a few glances up at the other man.  When he finally heard his cue, he quietly stood and started to walk past Simon and head towards the restrooms.  Out of Simon’s view, he turned at the last minute and stepped up onto the stage behind the other man, making sure to be as quiet as possible.  He could hear the murmurs coming from people in the audience, but tuned them out and focused on his mission.

Just as Simon started the chorus, Jace slid into place on the piano bench.  He threw a quick prayer of thanks up that Luke had managed to get the piano tuned and let his fingers dance over the keys.

 

_We could change this whole world with a piano_  
_Add a bass, some guitar, grab a beat and away we go_  


 

Simon spun around as soon as he heard the music start flowing from behind him.  He could hear the roar of applause and whistles, but it all faded as soon as he saw the blonde sitting there.  His breath caught in his throat and he forgot to actually sing when he saw the smile lighting up Jace’s face as he looked over his shoulder and met his gaze.

Jace instantly felt all the doubt leave him when he saw the look on Simon’s face.  They stared at each other for a moment before Jace chuckled.  “ _Sing_!” he stage whispered, hands still flying over the keys.

“Shit,” Simon cursed, the crowd laughing when the microphone picked it up.  He counted in his head a few beats and then picked up the song.

 

_While I’ll be sitting here with a song that I wrote_  
_Saying love could change the world in a moment_  
_But what do I know?_  


 

Simon half turned his body to the side so he could look to the right and see Jace, but still see the audience to his left. 

 

_Love can change the world in a moment_  
_But what do I know?_  
_Love can change the world in a moment_  


 

He knew he had an audience and that the show must go on, but it took everything Simon had in him not to end the song right there.  It was too much to take in, too much to process.  He locked eyes with Jace once again and felt something shift, felt everything fall into place.

 

_I'll paint the picture, let me set the scene,_  
_You know the future's in the hands of you and me_  
_So let's all get together, we can all be free_  
_Spread love and understanding positivity_  


 

Closing his eyes, Simon tried to calm himself and focus on the song before he opened them once again.  When he glanced out at the audience, he saw the faces of his friends and family.  They had looks of amusement and joy and Simon couldn’t help but smile back.  Giving Jace one more look, and one more smile, he turned back to face the audience head on and let his excitement and his joy take over as he finished the song.

 

_Love can change the world in a moment_  
_But what do I know?_  
_Love can change the world in a moment_  
_But what do I know?_  


 

Jace leapt up and started over to Simon once the song ended and the last notes were played.  “I- What- Did-,” Simon stuttered, still processing everything.  The applause and cheers were still going as he slipped the guitar strap over his head and set the guitar down on its stand.  “Did that really just happen?  Jace, what-”

Jace crossed the last bit of space on the stage and grabbed Simon by the collar, pulling him into a bruising kiss.  He felt Simon go still and then melt into the kiss, the small gasp from the other man giving Jace the perfect opportunity to sweep his tongue into Simon’s mouth.  He let his hands trail down from his collar and around to the small of his back, pulling their bodies together. 

For a moment, it was just the two of them, the rest of the world fading away.  The only thing keeping Jace grounded was Simon’s hands on his neck, thumb smoothing over the skin of his cheek.  Eventually though, the whistles and catcalls from their audience brought them back to reality and Jace pulled back, regrettably breaking the kiss, and meeting Simon’s eye.

Simon floundered for something to say but all he managed to do was open and close his mouth. 

“I’m sorry it took me so long,” Jace leaned in and whispered, warm breath ghosting over Simon’s ear.  He smiled at the visible shiver that washed over the other man as he stood up straight once again. 

Simon shook his head and smiled, pulling Jace back to him and mumbling into the kiss as their lips met once again, “I could wait.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [openbiandbroken](https://openbiandbroken.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.


End file.
